Donde pertenezco
by Arualle
Summary: ¿Dónde diablos estaba Remus? Pero no; era imposible que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su marido. Intentó desechar esas sensaciones que luchaban por instalarse en su pecho y se dirigió a sentarse otra vez en el sofá y quedarse a esperar a que su marido.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta enternecedora historia entre Tonks y Lupin.

"_- Remus, vuelve. ¿Qué haces? – dijo al ver a su marido buscando su varita por el comedor. _

_- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Tonks. No soy bueno ni para ti, ni para el pequeño. _

_- No digas tonterías. Remus, yo te elegí. Me da igual lo que pienses. _

_- ¡No pienso exponeros a ti y al pequeño!_

_- Aunque no estuviera casada contigo estaría expuesta, Remus. Soy miembro de la Orden tanto como tú. _

_- Os podría hacer daño. _

_- Eres precavido; siempre lo eres. _

_- Un día se me puede olvidar tomar la poción. _

_- No ocurrirá. _

_- ¡Tonks, por Merlín! ¡Recapacita! _

_- ¡No quiero! Sé que te quiero a mi lado ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso?_

_- Tonks, por favor. _

_- ¿¡Qué? – ya habían tenido aquella discusión antes y siempre terminaba de la misma forma. _

_- ¡No seas estúpida! La guerra es inminente. ¿Qué pasará con el bebé?_

_- No ocurrirá nada. _

_- ¡No quiero verte muerta!_

_- ¿Y te crees que yo a ti sí?_

_- Tonks, hazme caso. _

_- No, Remus; no. Te amo, por eso me casé contigo. Y me da igual que seas un hombre lobo y me da igual que la guerra se esté acercando. Te amo y eso no va a cambiar. _

_- Eres tan cabezota – sin proponérselo una sonrisa ladeada iluminó por un momento su rostro. Pero, al instante cesó y con un suave "pluff" desapareció tan rápido como la discusión entre ellos había comenzado."_

La joven Tonks recordaba aquella situación vivida hacía apenas unas horas mientras la angustia se instalaba en su pecho. Ella siempre había aceptado a Remus, no le importaba su condición de hombre lobo, no le importaba la guerra. Ella quería a su marido y a su pequeño. No le importaba nada más. ¿Egoísta? Puede ser. Pero en los tiempos que corrían más valía serlo. La guerra podía arrebatárselo todo antes de que se diera cuenta.

Por ello quería que Remus volviera cuanto antes. Por supuesto que ella también estaba preocupada por el ataque en la boda de Bill y Fleur; por supuesto que sentía una aprehensión en el pecho al saber que el trío dorado había desaparecido en mitad de la fiesta. Pero en aquellos tiempos tenía que velar por el bienestar de su familia, primero y ante todo, antes de preocuparse por otra cosa. Estaba claro que era una miembro de la Orden en todos los ámbitos que la palabra incluía pero, ante todo, tenía que salvaguardar a sus seres queridos; hasta que no lo hiciera no podría preocuparse de localizar a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ni mucho menos, defender el mundo mágico.

De repente sintió un mareo y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá. Necesitaba serenarse un poco, por el bien del bebé. Se quedó sentada durante unos minutos y cuando se sintió mejor se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Mientras se lo bebía se quedó mirando fijamente la noche oscura que se extendía en el exterior de la casa. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Remus? Pero no; era imposible que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su marido. Intentó desechar esas sensaciones que luchaban por instalarse en su pecho y se dirigió a sentarse otra vez en el sofá y quedarse a esperar a que su marido regresase a su hogar; porque tenía que volver. Si no lo hacía ella…no sabía lo que ocurriría con ella si Remus decidía irse de su lado.

Pero apareció, al cabo de una hora. Jamás había reflejado una mueca tan desoladora en lo que Tonks le conocía. Las ojeras se le marcaban más de lo que deberían, su palidez en la vida le había parecido a la chica tan mortecina y su delgadez tan cadavérica. Sin quererlo los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y Remus, un poco asustado, se acercó a ella. Sabía que aquella situación era culpa de él pero la sola idea de pensar que algo le podría llegar a pasar a su familia le mataba por dentro. No, ya había perdido bastante a manos de Voldemort y sus seguidores: primero James y Lily, y luego Sirius. No, en definitiva, no podría ver como su mujer, su amada esposa, y su hijo que estaba por nacer terminaban muertos.

Con cautela se acercó a la chica y le acarició uno de sus brazos. Notaba la desolación de la chica y, por momentos, notaba como esa sensación se iba convirtiendo en alivio y alegría de volver a verlo junto a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó y dejó que ella se desahogara, lo necesitaba. En realidad ambos lo necesitaban, así que Remus no tardó en derramar lágrimas junto a su reciente esposa.

- Tranquila, Tonks. He vuelto y no voy a irme.

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué has desaparecido?

- Necesitaba aclarar unos temas.

La chica no contestó, prefería no volver a sacar a relucir la discusión que habían tenido hacía unas horas. Prefería no volver a sentir aquel vacío en el pecho con sólo pensar que Remus podía haber decidido abandonarla y no hacerse cargo del pequeño que cada día crecía más dentro de ella.

No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos puesto que, si lo hacía, se volvería a desmoronar. Era demasiado lo que sentía por aquel desgraciado y él parecía que no le importaba. Sentía rabia al no entender la razón por la que él había decidido casarse con ella si ahora se planteaba la idea de abandonarlos; a ambos.

- Perdóname – confesó el hombre al interpretar el silencio de su mujer. No obstante solo recibió silencio por parte de ella.

- Sé que he sido un idiota, Tonks. Pero la sola idea de perderos a ambos es insoportable para mí.

- ¿Y crees que para mi no lo es? ¿Crees acaso que estoy contenta de que haya una guerra? ¿Crees que no padezco cada vez que sales a una misión de la Orden?

- Lo sé, lo siento. Pero eres todo lo que tengo, Tonks. No puedo perderte porque entonces no sé qué sería de mí.

El bebé y tú sois lo único que me queda aquí y me gustaría poder prometeros un mundo mejor, pero sé que eso sería imposible. Y la realidad me acecha y me susurra a la nuca que podría perderos en cualquier momento. Y si os perdiera sería por mi culpa. Por mi culpa y por nada más.

- La guerra la vivimos todos.

- No solo hablo de la guerra. Si alguna vez se me olvida tomar la poción matalobos podría llegar a mataros, a cualquiera de los dos – dijo poniendo una mano en el voluminoso vientre de la mujer.

- No ocurrirá nada de lo que estás diciendo, Remus. Te conozco demasiado bien.

- No puedes evitar que el miedo me haga cometer irracionalidades.

- No ocurrirá. Confía en mi – le susurró cerca del oído.

El hombre se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su esposa contra su oído. No podía llegar a entender como ella, después de todo lo que tenía que haber pasado a su lado, aún permanecía junto a él. Pero estaba seguro que se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Así como los remordimientos por lo que había ocurrido le carcomían por dentro.

- No te tortures más, cielo. Te perdono.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Remus acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó con pasión. No quería separarse de ella. Harry se lo había hecho ver. Ahora sabía donde estaba su lugar, a donde pertenecía. Así que sin dejar de besar a su esposa se sentó junto a ella y con cuidado la cogió y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Ella colocó un brazo en su nuca y el otro lo dejó apoyado en su pecho. Él, por su parte, la estrechó contra su pecho todo lo que el embarazo le permitía.

Continuaron besándose durante unos minutos más antes de separarse. Remus le dio a su esposa un beso en la frente y ella se acomodó en su pecho. La sonrisa que se formaba por momento en su rostro era imposible de ocultar y ahora el pecho le dolía un poco menos. Aunque ella ya lo tenía claro aquella noche había redescubierto el lugar a donde pertenecía y era junto a él. Él comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y antes de depositar un beso en la coronilla de la mujer, le susurró:

- Ahora sé donde pertenezco. Aquí, junto a ti.


End file.
